The time is now
by Courtz0816
Summary: A one shot based on one of my favourite King's of Leon songs. Edward has loved her for what seems an eternity, what happens when they are alone? Does she even know his name? All human. Rated M for language and adult content


**AN: My first one shot, I couldn't get this out of my head so I figured I better get it down. So basically this one shot is based on one of my favourite King's of Leon songs, I'm not going to reveal what the song is until next week, Im interested to see if you can guess what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, if I did the outcome may have been slightly different, and I would be way richer!!!! **

**I hope you enjoy, please review let me know what you think!**

**Cheers**  
**Court**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I have no doubt that she is completely and utterly unaware of the primal response she creates in my body. I swear that I can smell her before I see her, her scent calls to me. Her body, created just for me, her legs, oh sweet lord her legs…

"Eddie if you don't stop ogling at her she is going to take out a restraining order on you."

"Fuck up, I was not ogling her, you don't ogle someone like Bella Swan, you appreciate her."

My friends had more than grown sick of my 6 year infatuation with Bella Swan, I have loved her since the moment I first saw her. For years I have dreamt and fantasised about her, not in like a fucked up perverted way…well, not all the time. However sadly the truth was that she had no idea who I was, the most horrifying aspect of that is the fact that we are lab partners and she won't even look at. She avoids me at all costs, I might as well be the plague. I don't think I have done anything to scare her, well other than the continual previously mentioned staring. It just the fact that she is popular and I am not.

I like to think of us as star crossed lovers whom fate has chosen to be together regardless of that fact that she is the prom queen and I'm…well a geek. Don't get me wrong I'm not a suspender wearing, glass taping, star wars geek, I'm just overly intelligent. I want to be a doctor and therefore don't have time for trivial high school activities.

So here I am, the last month of high school and the girl of my dreams is going to ride off into the sunset on someone else's steed, probably Mike fucking Newtons'. Mike is the captain of the basketball team, prom king, Bella's boyfriend and all round douche bag. I can't stand him, for obvious reasons and he has the mental capacity of an earth worm, yet he still gets to fuck Isabella "love of my god damn existence" Swan.

"Dude seriously that's it I have had enough, either you tell her you love her or I'm not going to be your friend ever again." Emmett propositioned.

"Yeah right Em, I'm just walk up to her and say Bella I love you"

"Why not? What do you have to loose? If she says yes you will be happiest man on the face of the earth, if she says no you have like 3 more weeks til schools finished." While his points were very valid, I simply couldn't do it, see the issue is that I lack balls, I mean I have actual testicles, but I have no cojones when it comes to girls. Jasper is constantly telling me that I need a spoonful of concrete to harden the fuck up, that all too easy for him to say he and Alice have been together since the dawn of time.

"Actually Edward, Emmett's party this weekend would be the perfect opportunity. We will just make sure you have had a good amount of dutch courage." Jasper pointed out.

"No way."

"No way what?" Alice asked as she joined our group, Alice hung around us so much that she was practically a dude, she certainly knew about my obsession with Bella, anyone who spent more than 20 minutes with me knew about it. "They want me to tell Bella that I love her." I admitted hoping to gain a bit of support from Alice…I should have known better.

"The boys are right Edward, the time is now, do it, it would be so romantic. Imagine telling this story to your grandkids…sooooo cute." You know how I said that Alice is like one the boys, a very girlie boy.

"Alice, she is going to say no…I will not be telling this story to our grandkids, because there wont be any,"

"How do you know?"

"Because she has only said one thing to me in 6 year which was _can I borrow a pen_, and during bio she won't even look at me, she sits as far away from me as the desk will allow and lastly she's with Mike."

"Actually she and Mike broke up last weekend." Alice's revelations shifted my entire world…Bella was single.

Bella. Was. Single!

Wait!

As if that matters, that's not going to change the fact that she finds me abhorrent.

"So?" Emmett and Jasper were in their own conversation no doubt welcoming the capacity to talk about something other than Bella, which left just Alice and I.

"So? Edward look, you're a great guy, I know for a fact that there are a number of girls at this school that would give anything for you to even notice them once." I snorted at lunacy of Alice's statement. "Seriously Edward, you are so ridiculously good looking that it is intimidating, you're incredibly intelligent but more importantly you're a genuinely nice guy…_you_ just need to realise it, maybe then Bella will." I thought about what Alice said for a split second before dismissing it.

"Ok Eddie, here's the deal, I slap-bet you that you don't talk to Bella tomorrow night at my party." Shit a slap-bet, there was no way I could not agree, the chance to freely slap Emmett, even if it meant complete humiliation as the result of being rejected, it would so be worth it.

"Deal"

_Tomorrow night_

Emmett was renowned for throwing huge parties, his father travelled a lot and his mother was non-existent. Emmett wasn't like me, he was popular, played football, dated a cheerleader however he and I had grown up together and were like brothers which is why he is still friends with me. Rose, Em's girlfriend, had already confirmed that Bella was attending.

"Another?" Emmett asked while waving a bottle of Jake before me, we had already downed a few glasses, dutch courage remember. I nodded and held my glass out, it was still going to be about 30 minutes before people would begin arriving. I planned on being very courageous by that time, but not so courageous that I couldn't form coherent sentences.

"The B train has arrived at the station" Emmett whispered in my ear, I was talking to a couple of girls that were in my Literature class, I had never really spoken to them before, but they seemed nice.

"Thanks Em." I smiled whilst shooing him away, I wasn't going to run up to her the moment she arrived, I wanted her to relax a little first. I spoke with Angela and Jessica for about an hour before excusing myself, however not before Jessica asked my if I would like to go to the movies with her, I gave her my number and then left to find Bella. I figured I'm kidding myself if I think that Bella is going to admit to loving me, so going on a date with Jessica might do my some good, get back on the horse and all that.

I strutted around the party, immense amounts of dutch courage in hand and looked for the most perfect woman ever created. I circled the house twice without finding her, a part of me shattered a little, she must have left already. I missed my only chance, I would live out the rest of my life wondering whether Bella and I could have ever been. I decided to go out side and drown my sorrows with more Jack. Years ago, Emmett, Jasper and I had built a tree house, I often went there when I wanted to be alone, I made a bee-line for it. As I reached the base of the ladder, I could hear muffled sobbing coming from within, I grabbed the ladder and attempted to scale it as quickly as possible, I wasn't beating any Guinness World Records that's for certain, between my general lack of co-ordination and my inebriated state, the 10 rung ladder almost got the best of me.

I reached the curtain pulled it open, what greeted me nearly had me falling back off the ladder. There sitting in my tree house was Bella, she had her knees up and was clutching them to herself, her hair cascading down around her face creating a certain. I knew she had heard me because her body instantly stiffened.

"What are you doing in my tree-house?" Fucking smooth, note to brain –turn brain-to-mouth censor on. "I'm sorry I didn't…I was…please don't…" I took a deep breath and steadied myself before continuing. "That was rude, I'm sorry. May I join you?" She still hadn't looked up at me, instead she nodded and motioned for me to sit opposite her. My legs and arms turned to jelly, the culmination of my proximity to Bella and the amount of alcohol I had ingested were ensuring that my limbs weren't moving as designed. Finally, thanks to no help from my body, I reached the opposite side of the tree house, I hadn't been in here with another person since I was 12, I hadn't noticed how small it was when I was on my own, Bella and I were sitting with our backs to opposite walls yet she was so close I could reach out and brush the hair from her face.

Which is exactly what I did thanks to stupid drunk Edward having a new found confidence. I reached out and took a strand of her hair between my fingers, committing to memory the texture, smell and the way it looked against my skin, lord knows I would never get this opportunity again. My finger tips grazed her cheekbone and sent an electric pulse up my arm, I don't know whether she felt it as well but at the moment she raised her head to look at me. I had completely forgotten that I had heard her crying earlier, her eyes were so sad, the deep pools of brown that I loved so much had lost their light, the gold flecks that floated within them had faded. Her eyes were red and her face puffy from crying, but to me she was still the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped a tear from her jaw, I resisted the animalist urge I had to put the tiny salty drop into my mouth, to taste her. She was silent for a while, her eyes boring into mine, I gather she was assessing whether or not she wanted to confide in me, stayed silent and let her decided, I knew she could trust me with her life, but she needed to figure that out on her own. After what felt like an eternity of us sitting staring into each others eyes she clearer her throat and immediately broke eye contact, instead focusing on her hands that were pulling at the hem of her shirt.

In another bold, uncharacteristic move, I reached forward and took her hand in mine. Her tiny hand fit into mine perfectly, it really was as if she was made for me, how could she not notice?

"You know how Mike and I broke up last week?" I simply nodded my response, I didn't 100% trust the words that would flow from my mouth. "Well when I got the party I found him kissing and practically dry humping, my supposed best friend Lauren. Can you fucking believe that?" Her speech was slightly slurred and it was then that I noticed an empty bottle of vodka laying next to her…10 points for observation.

"He broke up with me because with college approaching he wanted _me_ to be free to enjoy a full college experience." She used quotation marks while relaying what Mike had told her. "More like he wanted to fuck my best friend before school was up." She spat acidly. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb trying to sooth her and also I couldn't get enough of the soft touch of her skin, even it was only her hand.

"I am not beautiful enough Edward" For several reasons I was speechless, firstly she did know my name and the sound of it rolling of her tongue was like I had never heard it before. Secondly, not beautiful enough for what? No one could hold a candle to her beauty, how did she not know that. I realised that my dumbfounded silence had implied that I didn't think she was beautiful enough and she started crying again. I needed to fix this and fix it now, the window was wide open and I needed to jump through it…now! I took her face between my hands making her look directly at me, her eyes widen as she took in the intensity of my stare.

"Bella, you are the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. No one at this school, or on this planet for that matter is more beautiful than you and if that cockhead doesn't realised that then that's his loss, not yours. You are so much better than him, you deserve so much better." If I thought Bella's eyes were wide before it was nothing compared to now as she let my words register, I followed my new found self assurance's lead and continued. I was standing on the ledge, might as well commit to this and jump, before the alcohol wares off.

"Bella, I am completely in love with you, I have been in love with you since the moment that I first saw you. I think you are spectacular, I know that you don't think of me that way…or think of me at all, but I just wanted you to know that you deserve someone who loves you, not someone like Mike…"

"Someone like you?" She interrupted putting me on the spot.

"I guess that's up to you" I said frankly, honesty is the best policy…most of the time. My cards were laid bare, I would either go down in flames or I would be victorious, it's out of my hands now, that choice is hers. It was her turn to be speechless, her mouth was agape as she stared at me in this belief. I release her face from my hands and began fidgeting just as she had done.

"Why…why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"I was too scared I guess, and I didn't think you even knew I existed"

"I knew you existed Edward, how couldn't I, we are lab partners, why didn't you try to talk to me then?"

"You never even looked at me, and you would sit as far away from me as possible." At this admission she looked down at her fidgeting hands again. I took her hand bank in mine.

"That's a funny story actually" she started although there was no humour in her voice, "it's just that I find you very intense Edward. Not necessarily in a bad way, It's just the when you look at me, it's like your looking into my soul, its unnerving. That and the _way_ you look at me sometimes, no-one has ever looked at me like that before, it makes me want to…" she stopped herself short, blush creeping into cheeks.

"To what?" I whispered edging closer to her, my instincts were leading my body, screaming at me to kiss her, however my brain reigned them in a little. Bella slowly lifted her head, as soon as her eyes met mine, I knew what it was she wanted to do, and I was about to do it.

My hands grabbed either side of her face, my thumbs caressing her cheekbones, I slowly lent forward, closing the distance between us. Thank god for alcohol, my nerves were a distant reminded in the pit of my stomach as to the enormity of what was about to happen. I was going to kiss Bella Swan…and she wanted it. I paused with mere millimetres between us, this was her chance to stop it, instead she closed her eyes and ever so slightly opened her lips letting a breath out. I closed the gap between us gently placing my lips to hers.

The kiss started off so slowly, I wanted everything to last as long as possible, however my body started to take over and increased the speed. My tongue reached out and tasted her bottom lip, a groan rumbling from my chest as her tongue met mine. I slipped one hand into her hair, as I did this the smell of strawberries assaulted my senses, until the day I die strawberries will remind me of the single most incredible moment of my life.

Bella's hand moved up my arm, around my neck and up into my hair, I had always received compliments about my hair, girls seemed fascinated by it. Our kissing intensified as we both fought for dominance. I shifted my weight and got up into my knees, very gently I began to push Bella backwards using my hand behind her head to ensure that she was safe. I positioned my body above her, never breaking the kiss, making sure that all my weight wasn't on her, I them fumbled above her head for a cushion, placing it under her head. It was then that I broke the kiss.

I pulled back from her so that I could see her face properly, she was so beautiful and words truly would never be able to describe how I felt at the moment. I would have died a very happy man.

"Bella…"

"Ssshhh" she cut me off and began to pull the hem of my t-shirt up over my back.

_The next morning_

"Edward!!!! What the hell happened last night?" Alice squealed as I entered the living room holding my shirt in hand. Jasper and Emmett practically ran into the room, almost getting stuck in the door as they tried to enter at the same time.

"Holy shit, Eddie got laid!" Emmett boomed offering up a high five.

"Not exactly" I admitted.

"A BJ?" Emmett asked hand still in the air awaiting my five, I just shook my head.

"Edward what happened?" Alice begged, if there was one thing Al couldn't stand it being out of the loop.

"I talked to Bella last night." I paused for Alice to squeal.

"And?" Emmett prodded

"And I fucking hate you and Jasper."

"What the fuck did we do?" Jasper rebutted.

"You told me that I had to be drunk to talk to Bella, well fucking thanks to you we _just_ fucking kissed." I yelled, still irate at Jasper and Emmett, in all honesty I am old enough to say when to stop drinking, but I had to take my anger out on someone.

"Hang on a minute, I don't understand…oh!" Sympathy washing over Emmetts face as realisation set in.

"Oh what…I don't get it… someone tell me" Alice begged, tugging on Jaspers arm. Jasper looked at me asking permission to tell Alice, I just nodded, there was no way I would actually be able to say what it out loud.

"Edward, ahh, couldn't do more than kissing because he was, ahh…soft."

"Oh I see" Alice responded gingerly.

"I totally fucking ruined everything, I am going to be laughing stock of the entire State of Washington, maybe even the continental US."

"Edward, it will be ok, girls don't care about stuff like that…"

"Oh bullshit Alice, you know she is going to get together with her girlfriends and laugh about it…about me." The room was quiet. I knew that if she was going to tell anyone it would be Rose, as Rose drove her home this morning. Last night was without a doubt the best and worst night of my life. I got to kiss Bella and hold her as she slept, but I had the horrifying experience of being impotent. The one time I actually really, really need it, it fucks off and goes to sleep, I feel so betrayed. As if on cue Rose burst through the door.

"Well, well, well, hello Casanova." Rose chimed at me. I was about to find out what Bella had said, prepare body for total complete humiliation.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"Oh please, lover boy, you know what I am talking about it" I just shook my head at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"So I just drove Bella home, she could not stop talking about you. Edward this and Edward that and how sweet is Edward, Edward is the nicest guy I've ever met, Edward and I had the best night last night."

"We did?"

"Apparently, oh and I hope you don't mind, I gave her your number." OH MY FUCKING GOOD!!! Bella Swan likes me. I couldn't have wiped the smile off my face if I tried. Alice grabbed my hand and jumped up and down screaming.

About 15 minutes later, the sweetest sound entered my ears, I had a text message.

_Edward its Bella I hope you don't mind but Rose gave me your number my dad is working the night shift tonight I was wondering did you want to come over to my place for dinner?_

_xoxox_

_Bella_

My life was complete…oh, expect for one thing.

* * *

**AN: What song do you think it is?**

**I hope you enjoyed that little story. After I have completed Betting on Love, I will be doing a series of one shots based on my favourite songs.**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Cheers  
Court**


End file.
